forever love you
by forever caskett1997
Summary: castle has opened up but does beckett feel same way and does josh get in the way again? I do not own ANYTHING!
1. chapter 1

"Another case closed" Beckett though to her self

She had just finished working on a case with Castle. A young boy had been shot in his own room. It was a pretty easy case to solve though since the neighbours had heard the gun shot, they had found the gun under the parents bed with their prints all over it and the door man new that the parents where home at the time so it all lead back to the parents. Beckett was doing the paper work while Castle sat beside her playing with things that were on her desk and eating all of her skittles.

"You know you are going to have to buy me a bag of skittles now, Castle" she said sounding irritated by Castle childish actions. But she didn't mind having him there. He was pushing her buttons but it was something distracted from her hard work and in a strange way it relaxed her.

Castle looked up at her and gave her a look and went back to playing with the toys.

"Ah, this chair is like sitting on a block of cerement that has prickles on it"

"What do you expect me to do? I have to go to the ladies room so whatever you do, do NOT play with my chair." Beckett said with a very stern look. But that look just made Castle what to do the opposite of what she said. Castle loved pushing Beckett's buttons. He seemed to be the only one to get away with it. Castle quickly jumped onto Beckett's chair and started to spin around on it like he was five years old.

Beckett can around the corner not even noticing the child playing with her seat until she got closer to her desk.

"Get out of my seat, Castle" she said surprising him.

"But my seat sucks! Have you ever tried siting on a milk cart for a day because that's what it feels like?"

"Well, where do you expect me to sit, Castle, as I am the detective here and I worked for that seat".

"I was thinking we could share" he says with a grin

She couldn't be bothered to fight back and since she was there so late there was nobody else in the precinct.

"Fine but it's only because I am refusing to seat on that chair and there is no one else here" she replied, but Beckett had always dreamt of being close to Castle. Whenever castle would past her a coffee and their fingers would touch she would always get goose bumps and start to blush.

She sat there on top of Castles lap and started to finish the paper work. Just as she was about to finish, Castle raps his arms around her.

He had no idea what came over him. Just sitting there smelling her cherry scented body and her body against his must have taken over his scenes.

Beckett jumped at first but then she placed her hands on top of his. She laced her fingers in between his. They match perfectly. It felt so right to be siting, there just sitting there.

"You are so beautiful, Kate" the sound of his voice made her blush. Leaned back into him unsure what was about to happen or what to say. She stayed quiet. Castle turned his head so that it was facing her neck and gave her a quick kiss on her neck. His arms went down her legs and then back up.

"What are you doing Rick" she quickly jumped out of her chair. She wanted him so much but she was going out with Josh. She couldn't do that to him.

"You know I am going out with Josh, and you know that I love him"

"Kate, why did you that" Castle shouted but realising how loud he was started to blush.

"Do what?"

"You know exactly what, Kate. You were flirting and playing along but when I take it up a bit, you get up me. This is both of us not just me" Castle said in his defence. He was so confused. He liked playing games but Beckett was more of a person who didn't play properly.

"Since when was I flirting, and if I was you started it. You know I love Josh. How could you put me under that pressure?"

"You never had to start flirting back, Kate. You could have told me to stop beforehand, but you didn't. Which means you should really start questioning your love for Josh. It's not fair on him if you are just using him to have a reason not to let your true feels out." Castle stood closer to beckett.

"I'm just tired ok" Beckett couldn't think up a better excuse. It was too late

"Of course you are. That is your excuse for everything. We get stuck in a freezer and almost die, but you're too tired to talk about it. We kiss and you're too tired to talk about it. How am I meant to know how you feel about us if you are always too tired to talk about?" Castle said frustrated. He looked in to Beckett's eyes and had to stop. She was starting to cry.

Castle had never seen Beckett cry like this before. He had seen her cry when she was close to finding her mother's killer but never like this.

"How could you say that, Castle? Maybe it's hard to bring it up when you're always make jokes. How often do we have a serious conversation" before she started to cry even more than she was Beckett ran to the elevator and was gone in a flash.

Castle soon left after her think about their fight. Maybe Kate was right. Maybe he did joke around too much.

…

Next day

"hey Espo, where's Beckett" castle entered the precinct to notice that she was not there yet, which was strange as she was always the first one there case or paperwork.

"Know idea, bro. did something happen with you to last night" Esposito ask curiously

"No, where did you get that idea from" he said hoping that they hadn't found out about the disagreement the night before.

"I don't know, just that Beckett normally calls me before she leaves to come to work and she hasn't today"

Just at that moment the captain stuck his head out the door.

"Espo, no Beckett today, she is sick"

"Ok then boss" Espo replied

"Well I guess there is no need for me her than. Tell Ryan I said hi" Castle replied

"Dude, please tell me you're not going to Beckett's house"

"No bro, Alexis is home today so I thought I would spend it with her" he hated lying to his friend but Beckett was his priority.

….

Last night

Beckett was trying to find a place to go in times like this she didn't want to go home because it was the first place Castle would go. She couldn't go to joshes as he would ask what was wrong and she wasn't able to take another fight, and her dad was on a holiday so it looked like she had to stay at Lanie's.

She knocks on the door and waits for her to answer the door.

"Beckett is ever thing ok" Lanie says when she sees her best friend with red puffy eyes. She could easily tell that she had been crying her eyes out.

"Yeah can I stay the night? I will explain everything"

"Sure, babe"

Once Beckett had gotten bed ready she went and sat on the couch next to Lanie.

"Do you want to talk about it" Lanie asked trying to comfort her friend "Or do you want to just sit here, eat ice-cream and cry."

Beckett showed a smile.

"I was sitting at my desk and castle is complaining about his seat. I get up to go to the toilet and when I come back he has taken my seat. He offered to let me seat on him I was tired so I did. He them puts arms around me"

"Girl he likes you. Why don't you just admit it" Lanie interrupts

"I haven't finished yet" replies Kate.

"Oh, it gets juicer" Lanie says with a smile

"Anyway I lace my fingers with his"

"About time, but you are going out with Josh you can't do that"

"Hang on. I haven't finished yet. He then says I'm beautiful and kisses my neck. I get up and start saying that he shouldn't do that because I'm going out with Josh"

"Girl, do you know anything about boys and dating. When you lace fingers it is basically telling them that you like them. So I'm not ganging up on you, but we were leading him on".

"Really. I'm going to get some sleep. Thanks so much Lanie." Beckett said with a confused look on her face. She had no idea what she had just done. Did she just get up Castle for something she did.

…. that morning

"Hey Lanie, thanks for that talk last night and everything you have done".

"That's fine. Anytime" the half asleep M.E said giving her bestie a hug. "are you going to work today"

"Most probably not. I am going to ring Montgomery later." Kate packed up her belongs and left the house going back to her own hoping not to run into Castle.

Kate arrived at her apartment and stood at her door. Everything seemed to be the same but she got a weird feel that something was different. Like something was out of place. She looked down at the ground and realised that there was no newspaper on the floor. Normally this wouldn't bother her but she was trying to think of anything but Castle. She open her door, walked in and closed her door behind her. She turned to put her jacket on the hook but something caught her eye.

"Hi Kate" Beckett knew that voice. She could have been able to pick out from a crowd of people. She turned her head to see the ruggedly handsome man in front of her holding her newspaper.

"Castle, what are you doing here?"

"we need to talk and we can't be tired because you just woke up and if you are there is a coffee on the table." He replied. The thought of Castle making her coffee everyday gave her a warm feeling inside.

"about what Castle?"

"Please don't do this Kate. I know I have feelings for you and I know you feel something or else you wouldn't have put up with me for so long last night" castle look deep in to her eye. He grab her hands and lead her onto the couch.

"kate, I have fallin for you and I don't know what I would do without you."

"castle, I had feelings for you but you started going out with Gina. How was I supposed to know that you liked me if you were going out with different women every month?" kate said as brave as she could.

"kate, I love you and I need to know if you love me too." There was a long pause until the silence was broken by Kate

" I love you castle, but I love josh."

"I see you have made up your mind then ."castle had started to get tears in his eye.

"I guess I should be going." Beckett saw castle starting to tear up and it made herself feel bad. She didn't like seeing castle anything but happy. Castle pick up his things and left the building.

….

Castle arrived home and flopped himself on the couch. He took out his laptop and tried to right more of his book but it reminded him to much of Beckett. Alexis came around the corner and saw her dad. She had never seen her dad so upset in her life. She quickly went out and into the kitchen and made him some pancakes.

"Hey dad, hope your hungry cause I made you some pancakes." She said with a smile. Castles face lit up straight away. Her smiling face always made Castle happy no matter what was happening.

"Thanks Alexis" he gave her a smile

"Dad, are you ok"

"Yeah, just a bit confused"

"You know you can talk to me dad"

"I know, but this time I just need to think"

"Fine but I'm not going to let you sit here in your pyjamas and mope around

They sat in Castles office talking about colleges and new book and anything they could think of.

…

That night Beckett couldn't sleep. She looked at the green numbers on her alarm clock. It read 1:59. She constantly looked at her phone. She didn't know if she should ring or how she should ring. Castle speech on his love for her had made her feel dizzy. She knew that she had feelings for the writer but she didn't know exactly what they meant either. She loved Josh and didn't want to break up with him just because she had feels for Castle. She was starting to get tired and she went to sleep as she knew that she was going to have a busy day.

…


	2. chapter 2

_**I do not own Castle or the characters.**_

_**This is my first story. Thanks for any reviews.**_

….

Castle woke up that morning in his chair and a blanket around him. He realised that Alexis had put his laptop away and given him a blanket and a pillow. He loved how his daughter had a great caring nature about her. He could smell bacon and coffee coming from the kitchen. He got up and stumbled to the kitchen where he saw his red headed daughter cooking breakfast.

"How are you, pumpkin?" castle said half asleep

"Ok how about you?"

"Fine, thanks for last night. You made me really happy".

"My pleasure"

"I'm going to go out and do some stuff. Are you ok to get to school?"

"Yeah, you go out. You need the fresh are."

Castle went to the shower and got ready to go. He went down stairs and he went for a walk down to the local shops. There was a café that Castle always stop at and got himself a coffee and today was no different, but there was someone in there who he would rather not see.

"Hi josh," Castle walked over to him to see what he was doing here. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing much just getting some coffee and a muffin." Replied Josh.

"So what are you doing today? Have you got much work?" castle ask to see if he had heard from Beckett.

"Ah, just work it flu season, so it's pretty busy."

"I have got to go but it was nice to see you" Castle got his coffee and walked out. He wasn't sure about his feelings towards Josh. He seemed like a nice guy and he treated Kate in the nicest way. He was not sure about Becketts feeling towards Josh but there was something strange and Castle could see that. Castle walked to the precinct and went and saw Esposito.

"Hey, bro. Have you seen Beckett?" castle said to Esposito with a small pat on the back.

"No, not yet. I think she might be having the day of with Josh"

"That weird because I just saw Josh at the coffee shop and he said he was going to work today." Castle looked puzzled. Beckett would never skip work even if it was paper work. She loved her job.

"No, Castle I know that look and Beckett just needs some time to have a break." Esposito saw the look on Castles face. He knew that he marvellously stupid mind was planning something.

"Who said I was planning something"

… Beckett was trying to get up for work but she didn't have the motivation that she always had. Knowing that Castle would be there kind of put gave her a down mood. She heard a crash in the kitchen. She had no idea what it was but she thought it might have been Castle again, but she knew that he didn't have the ignorance to go against Beckett in a time like this. She grabbed her dads watch and her mother's ring and entered the kitchen.

"Castle is that you?" she yelled out. No one replied. Beckett could see that the box that she kept her gun in was open and her gun was gone. She crept into the kitchen. Before she could grab anything she went blank.

…

"Beckett, are you there" castle knocked on the door of her apartment. The door swung open. He crept into her apartment and saw a trail of blood from her kitchen to her bedroom. Castle grabbed a knife and went into the bedroom. The door was closed. He reached for the door handle.

"Beckett, are you in there?" there was no reply. Castle entered the room. The first thing he noticed was the women on the bed. Beckett had a large gash on her head. He dropped the knife on the floor.

"Beckett, wake up, please wake up?" Castle ran to the edge of bed and put his hands to the edge of her face.

"Beckett I love you"

Then he blanked out.

…..

Esposito was sitting at his desk. It was late at night and he hadn't heard anything from Beckett or Castle. It was really weird for that to happen. Beckett had always called whenever she was away to make sure she hadn't missed out on away important work. He decieded to call beckett to make sure that she was ok.

"Hi, this is Kate. Sorry I can't get to the phone right now so please leave a message" Esposito hung up the phone. He looked at his contact list and found Castle number.

"Hi this is rick, please leave a message after the beep." At this point Esposito was getting a bit worried. It was odd for Beckett to have her phone off or not charged and even weirder for the both of them to have their phones of at the same time.

He turned to the desk oppisit him and saw his partner doing some paper work.

"hey bro, have you heard anything from beckett or Castle?"

"no, why? Do you think they have gotten themselfes in trouble again?"

"maybe. I haven't heard anything from them."

"have you called alexis"

"no, but im about to bro"

Espostio pick up his phone again and scrolled to the name "little castle". The phone rang a couple times before the young girl answer

"Hello detective. How are you today?"

"Good thanks, have you seen your Dad"

"Sorry no I haven't. Not since this morning. Why is there something wrong? Is he ok" the girl asked anxious about her dad.

"No we just don't know where he or Beckett have gotten to"

"Really I think they may have had a fight before"

"Really that is new news"

"I will talk to you soon"

Esposito turned his head towards Ryan and gave him a look that instantly made Ryan understand.

"why don't we wait till tomorrow, then call them again" ryan said looking at his worried partner

….

Beckett woke up with her arms aching and they were tied up behind her. When she finally woke up she could see that she was in a dark room. She tried to move her hands but she touched someone else's.

"Mmm, oh my head"

Beckett knew exactly who was behind her.

"Castle is that you" said Beckett

"Beckett?"

"Castle, are you ok?"

"Where are we?"

"I don't know. Are you ok?

"Yeah my head hurts a little" Castle loved her caring nature. She always made sure that Castle was alright and told him that they were going to be ok.

"Do you remember anything, Castle?"

"Ah, I went into your apartment and saw blood on the floor from your kitchen to your bedroom. I grabbed a knife and went to you bedroom door. I didn't hear anything so I entered. You were lying on the bed and…. I went blank" Castle didn't know whether to tell Beckett about his confession. It may have made things worse especially while they were locked in a room. Castle didn't like to fight with Beckett but sometimes he had to tell her what he had on his minds.

"What about you, do you remember anything?" Castle asked

"Not much more than you. I woke up in the middle of the night and heard something. I went to the kitchen and then I blanked out. Let's try and get out of these chairs."

"Ok"

There was a loud banging at the door when suddenly in swung open.


	3. chapter 3

I don't own anything but if I did there would be total Caskett.

Sorry I haven't been writing much school work has kept me from so.

if you have already read this i have just updated it. ther was an sentence i missed at the bottom. my new chapter should be coming soon sorry it has taken forever

….

"Hello Kate".

"JOSH! Is that you?" Beckett said. She wasn't sure if he was hearing things from her head acing.

"So you do remember me." The man said. "I thought you had forgotten me since you haven't talked to me in ages."

"Josh, what have you done to us?" castle stayed quite as he didn't want to make it any more awkward than needed.

"Well it seems that that bang on the head was a bit harder than thought" josh said sarcastically "I have clearly kidnaped you."

"Why?" castle was unsure how any of this had to do with him and why he couldn't have just talked to him at the café.

"I will have to leave that to you to find out. I am sure you will. You both have plenty time to think about it" and with that Josh left the room.

…

Esposito was sitting at his desk but not much work was being done. The detective was too distracted by the empty desk in front of him. Once again Beckett was not at work. Esposito was not the kind of guy to worry about Beckett but after three days of not being at work and not hearing a word from her was starting to get him worried.

"Hey Ryan, Have you heard anything from Beckett today?" he said to the other detective

"Nope, same with castle. It's really weird without them here. How long has it been since we have heard from them?

"Ah, I think it has been 3 days. I'm going to ring Beckett." Esposito said while he pick up his phone

"Hello, this is Kate Beckett. Sorry I can't get to the phone please leave a message."

"Ah, no answer. I'm going to ring Castle" Esposito started to get a bit worried. The quite started to irate Javi.

The phone rang a couple times before it went to the answering machine.

"Ryan, can you call Alexis. Beckett and Castle aren't answering their phones"

"Sure bro." Ryan saw that his partner was stressed about Beckett. They were like little puppy's. They did everything together.

Ryan picked up his phone and scrolled down to Castles 2.

"Hello"

"Alexis, this is Ryan. I was calling to see if you have seen or heard your dad latterly."

"Hi Ryan, no I haven't seen dad but I haven't been home latterly. Grandma hasn't been home all week. She has been out of town so if you want I can ring her but I highly doubt that she has heard anything."

"Thanks"

"Hey Ryan, please find him. He is all I've got"

"Sure Alexis I will find him"

He hung up the phone and looked up at his partner and gave him a look which made them both very suspicious.

…

The door slammed shut and he left Beckett and castle to themselves.

"Castle I'm sorry …" Kate said with a shaking voice. She sounded like she was about to cry.

"Kate it's not your fault" Castle quickly butted in.

"Yes it is" Beckett said when she had pulled herself together

"NO it's not now stop being stupid and we can talk about this after we get out of these chairs." Castle tried to turn around and be as supportive as he could be.

"Castle do you have any ideas on how to get out of here?" said Beckett

"Actually I think I might. I need you to reach into my back pocket" Castle said with a smile

"Really Castle, what am I getting out of your pocket." Beckett seemed really annoyed but deep down inside she was so happy

"I think there might be a small pocket knife" Beckett stuck her hand down Castles pocket and tried to find the knife. She felt something and grabbed it. The knife slowly came out of her pocket and was put into Castles hand. Castle found the knife and tried to open it. Once he opened the knife he slow started to cut the rope binding them together. After some time of cutting the two of them where free. There were small cuts around Beckett's wrist and her blood was on the rope.

"Kate, are you ok? Your hands there cut." Castle saw her hands and quickly grabbed them. He gave then a quick look over to make sure that there was nothing in the cuts. Beckett hands where saw but she didn't want to show the pain. She loved how castle was so careful with her delicate hands. She loved how he was so gentile.

"Yeah. There ok just acing a bit." Beckett started to blush. Castle looked up and into their eyes linked straight away. There was a silence until Beckett took her hands of castles.

"Ah, umm let try and look for a way to get out."

"Oh yeah. I go to this wall." Castle replied. Before he walked away he stood there thinking about the last couple of minutes. He really wanted to talk to Beckett about their fight and now they were going to be alone for a while but it just didn't seem right. Beckett walked over to the side of the room with the door that Josh had only walked out of moments ago.

"Hey Castle. There is someone else in the room next door. I think it is a women." Beckett was leaning on the door looking through the small key hole. The door seemed to be a really old but tough enough to keep the two of them in the room.

…

"Hey captain, have you heard anything about Beckett or Castle. They haven't come into work for a while and both of them have their phones off"  
>"do you think that they have gotten themselves in to trouble again?"<p>

"Maybe. Can I go look for them?" Esposito said with a strong look

"Well you are a homicide detective, and not in missing persons so I would normally say no. but you are as stubborn as Beckett and castle and you want listen to me so I would rather you go with Ryan. You can have the afternoon off, but if you hear anything you have to call me right away and if there is a call you have to come in right away."

"Yes sir" the detective looked back to the other detective and gave him a look which made Ryan stand up. Esposito walked out of the office and into the break room to get his stuff. He met Ryan in there and told him what they were going to do.

"Where are we going to start looking for them?" Ryan wasn't exactly sure what they were doing or what was happening but he knew that Esposito would explain it sooner or later.  
>"Why don't we go to Beckett's apartment?"<p>

"Sure, there might be a clue of where they have gone. "Ryan tried to cheer Esposito up. He knew that Esposito had had previous feels for Beckett but they had gone away when he met the beautiful M.E., but that didn't stop the way he cared for Beckett.

They two of the detectives left the precinct and left for Beckett's apartment. When they got to the apartment they arrived to find that there was no newspaper pile at the door which was weird. The door was unlocked. The two detectives took out their guns and slowly opened the door. They two quickly ran into the room to make sure that it was safe. Esposito went into the kitchen and had a quick look around. He could see the blood stains on the floor. The very ones that lead Castle to the bed room.

"Hey Ryan. Come have a look at this" Esposito yelled out to his partner. Ryan came in and saw his partner looking at the floor and following the blood drops.

"Where do they lead?"

"I think they lead to her bedroom" the two detectives follow the drops down the hall into Becketts.

"Hey Esposito, there is two different drops here. It looks like Beckett was hit them taken to her bedroom, Castle then came in and found her. He came to the bed then he was hit."

"That's what it looks like. I'm going to ring the captain"

"Ok" but before Esposito could pick up his phone there was a noise at the door when it swung open. They knew the person very well and were very surprised to see him.

…

Thanks for reading. I am getting a bit stuck on what to write about. Please leave ideas in the reviews. I appreciate it a lot. P.s I know that the pocket knife wasn't the most realistic thing I could think of.


	4. Chapter 4

They door swung open to show Jim Beckett, Kate's father.

"Javi, Ryan what are you doing here?" Jim said. He seemed very surprised to see the two detectives standing in the living room of his daughter.

"Jim aren't you meant to be on holidays?" Esposito said putting his gun back in his holster.

"Yes, but I got worried as Katie hadn't rung me in a while and she always rings me. So can I ask again, why are you here detectives?" Jim was not sure if he wanted to hear the answer to his question but he wanted to know where his little girl was.

"Um, we haven't heard anything from Beckett in three days and we got worried." Ryan was looking at the ground but he tried to give the father a direct look.

"Where's Castle?" Jim knew that if Beckett was some where she would be with Richard

"Ah, we haven't heard from him either" Ryan said to Jim. His face started to lose hope.

"WHAT! Where is she?"

"Look Jim. We are looking for the both of them and we will make sure that we will find her. We ring the both of them every day and we ring both Castles daughter and mother to try to find out as much information as we can" Ryan said trying to calm Jim down.

"Have you rung Josh?" Jim asked

"Oh my God how could we forget to ring him? Don't worry we will get Kate back."

"You better. She is all I've got. You hear me she is all I've got."

"Jim, why don't you go home and get some rest. We promise you that we will call you if anything comes up, and if you want you can drop be the precinct whenever you want to.

"Thanks guys. Please find her" and with that the worried father left the apartment.

…

Beckett tried to look through the small key hole but it didn't help much. The two of them tried to make themselves comfortable. There was much in the room. Just the two chairs and rope they where they woke up and there was a small pillow in the corner. Beckett stopped looking through the key hole and went to the chair. She sat down and started to look at her hands. The cut from the rope started to heal but they were still very swore. The two of them had been sitting in the same place for a while and they were getting very tired.

"Hey Beckett, are you getting tired because you can have the pillow if you want."

"No thanks I should be fine." But Beckett wasn't fine. Her head was pounding and she was getting dizzy. Castle could see that she was hurting but he didn't want to make her headache worst. Beckett lent up against the opposite wall to Castle and started to fall asleep. Castle got the pillow and walked over to Beckett without waking her up. He lent down and gently lifted her head to slid the pillow under her, but before castle could get up Becketts arm rapped around castles. Her grip was strong and castle knew that if he tried to move she would wake up. Castle sat up against the wall next to her. Castle loved watching Beckett sleep. She seemed so calm and gentile like there was no stress in the world. Beckett started to move around and let go of castle arm but she then grabbed hold of his waist. Castle lent into her. The last time they were this close was when they were stuck in a freezer together.

The next morning castle woke up with Beckett still in his arms. Her hair was all messy but she still looked beautiful to castle. It wasn't long till Beckett woke up.

"Castle" she said without opening her eyes. She sounded like she was scared. Like she had just woken up from a bad dream and she was still in it.

"Kate I'm here" castle grab hold of her and made sure that she knew that he was there.

"Kate, are you ok?" castle was so worried.

"Oh thank god. It was just a dream"

The two of them were looking into each other's eyes. Castle could only see the tears forming in Kate eyes. It must have been a terrifying dream for it to make her cry. There was a silence. All Kate could think about was how happy she was to be in Ricks arms and to know that he was there. They were looking at each other deeply. Castle hand rapped around Beckett. Becketts hand around his neck when all of a sudden the door swung open.

They dropped their hands and looked straight at the door. In came Josh. He had anger in his eyes and he had a stressed look in his face. No one really knew what was happening as he was holding a gun.

"Get up" he yelled the two of them did exactly what he said without questioning him, but of course castle had something to say. Beckett turned to look at him and gave him a look which told him to keep quite. They walked over to the door slowly with josh standing behind them with the gun.

…

"Hi this is Josh. Sorry I can't get to the phone. Please leave a message after the beep"

Esposito slammed the phone down.

"no answere" ryan said when he looked his way. Esposito gave him a look which told him the answer.

"some things up, but what? Where isn't a case which is how they usually get in trouble. Ryan can you go and see if you can track their phones. I will call everyone again and see if they have heard anything from them. They just wouldn't leave like this without telling someone.

….

Alexis was asleep on the couch until the buzzing of her phone on the glass table woke her. She glanced at the clock on the wall. 7 o'clock. "This better be good." She thought to herself. She pick up her phone and answered as usual.

"Hello" she said trying to wake up fully

"Hi Alexis, its Esposito." He replied

"Oh hi" she said as she was walking around the house and opening the windows to let the sun in which blinded her at first.

"Have you heard anything from your dad?" he asked in a hurry.

"No, do you want me to call gram. She is out at the moment." She was starting to get worried. Her dad had never done a disappearing act. She always knew where he was and where he was going.

"No thanks. It would be easier for us to keep track of all our info if we call her." He said trying to keep the teenager calm.

"Oh ok then." Esposito could hear the worry in her voice. She was so scared.

"Look we will find him and Beckett and I promise you he will be back in no time and you can call me or Ryan anytime you want." He replied trying to make the girl feel a bit better. She still needed her dad and her dad still needed her.

"Thanks Esposito. I know." She replied before she put her phone down. She walked over to her dads study and looked in. Looking at his laptop and sitting in his chair made her think so much about him. All of a sudden she burst out in tears. She couldn't stop. The red head grabbed a pillow from beside her and hugged it so tight.

"Please be ok dad" she said to herself as she looked out the window.

….

As they walked into the car Beckett looked to her left to see the writer looking down at the ground. Tears started to run down his face. She had never seen this side of him. They had been stuck in a freezer together and almost died many times but he had never cried. They walked out to an alley way to a white van with tinted windows at the front. Josh quickly pushed them into the van and shut the door. Josh they turned around to make sure that no one was looking and rant tot the front seat. Neither wanting to make a sound they stared at the ground. Castle still had tears running down his face. Beckett staring at him tapped his foot getting him to look up; she then started to mouth some words.

"Are you ok?" she asked. He just nodded. He looked back down at his foot noticing that she had hers right next to his still. He looked at Beckett who was still staring at him. She had a small smile on her face which made he feel warm inside again. He hadn't felt like that since he last saw Alexis which seemed like months again for Castle. Just as Beckett was about to open her mouth the van slide and stoped. The force of the sudden stop caused Beckett to knock herself out. Castle quickly grabbed her and tried to wake her up.

"Beckett wake up"

"Kate" he repeated. She started to moan but before he could say anything else Josh opened the doors to the van.


	5. Chapter 5

**ok, I now I haven't update in a while and there was a massive gap in between chapters 3 and 4 where I didn't write for like 2 months but I have been really busy. This chapter is a lot about Ryan and Esposito sorry but I have been stuck I what I should write next. I don't own anything. **

Josh saw that Beckett was hurt and that worried him but he didn't let that faze him he had to get his message across. Castle looked up at him with an unsure look. He could see that the hurt Beckett was bothering. Josh quickly looked at castle and saw that he was staring at him.

"Well is she ok. You're a doctor" Castle looked at josh. He didn't want him to get any closer to Beckett but he wanted to make sure that she was ok.

"Get back" Josh yelled at Castle pointing at the back of the van. He grabs Beckett and carried him over her shoulder. "Get out" he yelled at castle. Josh grabbed his gun and pointed it at castle while he scurried out of the back. He put the gun up against his back, pushing him forward telling him which way to go. Castles eyes didn't stop roaming the area. He had seen this place before, but where. He stopped think about where he was and started thinking about how to get out of this place. Josh lead castle to a closed door and pushed him in. He was about to shut the door when Beckett started to wake up.

"Castle" she groaned, but before Castle could say anything Josh shut the door and took Beckett into a different room. Castle started to walk around the room. There was nothing. Not a ray of light, not a crumb on the ground. What had he gotten himself into?

….

Becket was starting to wake up. The last thing she could remember was seeing castles eyes. She woke up in a dark room, but it felt different. There was no castle next to her. She started to walk around the room and forced herself to remember. It was so coming back to her. The van, waking up, Josh. I didn't make sense yet but she could remember something. She sat on the floor. She was son confused about everything. Before josh had kidnapped them Castle and her where in a massive fight. Castle just wanted to talk about it but when they were in the room together he pretended like there was no fight. Beckett liked that about him how most of the time he knew what she wanted. From a coffee to peace and quiet. Just as Beckett was think about castle the door opened. Her concentration was lost at once. She looked at the door straight away. Josh walked into the room. He was still holding her gun.

….

"Yo Ryan, did you get a track on their phones?" Esposito said as he enters the break room. He sat on the stool next to his partner and looked at him.

"Nope, there phone are still off" Ryan said with a smirk.

"Why are smiling? Our friends are missin' and you think it is funny do ya?" javi could not believe he was smiling. Beckett was like a sister to them and castle, well castle is castle he makes everything fun.

"No, but I decided to track everybody else's phones, like Alexis and Martha and I got something weird." Ryan couldn't believe the response he got from Espo. He never acted like this but he had been spending a lot of time at the precinct. He started to act like Beckett and wouldn't go home until he was dragged out by Lanie.

"What?" Espo was hoping it was good news. He couldn't take any more of this. He missed Beckett and Castle fighting, and finishing each other's sentences.

"You know how we rang Josh and he said he was at work?"

"Yeah" Espo sat up more and he looked into his partners showing how impatient he was.

"Well his phone says that he is miles away from the hospital." Ryan sat there with a massive smile knowing that he had knocked this wide open, well more open than before. Now they had a suspect.

"You want to come and give Josh a visit?" Espo said with the same smirk Ryan had.

It had only taken Ryan and Esposito a few minutes to grab their stuff and get in the car. When they finally got to their destination they saw a massive warehouse. It looked like all the other warehouses in the area. There was nothing special about it. The two detectives look at each other and hopped out of the car.

"Yo ran this way." He had spotted a window. It was at the bottom of the warehouse wall so it looked like it showed the inside of a basement. They both tried to look through the window. It was just big enough for the both of them to see through.

"Hey there is a pillow in there." Esposito looked as hard as he could, but he eventually saw exactly what it was.

"And two chairs." Ryan could only just saw the through the window but he started to wonder what Josh was doing here.

"Wanna check it out?" Esposito looked back at Ryan as he was about to stand up and walk to the door of the warehouse.

"Why would Josh be at a place like this? He doesn't seem like the type of person to go to an abandoned warehouse does he?" Ryan was puzzled and wanted to know the answer so bad. He quickly caught up to his partner as they opened the door.

"Do you want me to ring Josh? We might be able to hear his phone, or do you want to stay quiet."

"Ah lets stay quiet. You never know who might be here. Beckett and Castle could be here and we don't want to put them into danger." Esposito whispered. Ryan had been working as a cop for many years and should have known that he should stay quiet but for some reason the rules felt like they should be thrown out the window. They two detective walked through the door into a large, open room. There was nothing in there. There was some kind of tracks on the floor, like a suitcase of some sort. They lead down to a corridor.

"Yo Ryan" he pointed down to the direction of the corridor. They both walked down the empty warehouse. Their footsteps echoed in the hall way. It was the only thing that reminded them that what was happening was real. That two of their friends had gone missing and they have no idea where they are. The corridor seemed to more like a ramp leading down to a basement. They knew they were going the right way. The corridor lead to a small room with two doors. There was a table in the middle of the room with a box on it.

"Hey Espo, look" Ryan moved towards the box first. He lifted the lid to have his mouth drop.

"Espo this is castle and Becketts phone. All there stuff is in here. Phones, watches, Beckett's badge, and her mom's ring."

"Hey Ryan I think I found Josh's phone. He's behind all this"

"What are we going to do? We have no contact with him and he doesn't look like he will be answering his phone any time soon." Ryan said. He was too shocked to think of anything. Plus Esposito was better at thinking outside the box

"We will have a quick look through his phone, but he will most probably come back for it. We can then track where he is then hopefully we can find him." Esposito wasn't too sure about his plan, but it was better than nothing.

"Do you know what I don't get? Why? Josh seemed nice. Beckett and him seemed to be good they were like they were made for each other." Ryan look at the photo that josh had on the background of his phone. It was a picture of Josh and Beckett and the park smiling. She seemed happy but the two detectives hadn't seemed that smile of their partners face on a while. They only saw it when she was with castle.

"But they weren't. You know that. Castle loves her." Esposito said

"What if he saw them together and got jealous or something?" ryan said tring to put a background to the story.

"That's the only thing I can think of right now."

**Thanks for reading. I might not be able to update for a while school is starting to pile up again. Please review. I appreciate it a lot. If you have any ideas for what I could write next please let me know.**


End file.
